Uruwashi Haru no Koi
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Te amo ... Sin duda hasta los campamentos de la academia Ouran son algo especial. Kaoru x Hikaru


**ADVERTENCIA:**

_TODOS LOS FRAGMENTOS SIGUIENTES FUERON HECHOS POR MI. CUALQUIER ALTERACION EN EL COMPORTAMIENTO DEL LECTOR O EFECTO SECUNDARIO NO CAE -DADA LA ADVERTENCIA- BAJO MI RESPONSABILIDAD_

ATTE:

_**Shawan Krisvett**_

_(ah y si, Ouran no es mío, bla, bla..) _

* * *

**Uruwashi Haru no Koi**  
_Delicioso Amor de Primavera  
_

Había sido una tarde pesada en el Host Club, Haruhi había tenido una pequeña discusión con Tamaki acerca del fetichismo y hubo que cerrar temprano.

"Que aburrido…" Musitó Kaoru antes de salir del aula. Efectivamente esos últimos días habían pasado tremendamente lento. Quizá era porque pronto sería el campamento de la escuela y la emoción les hacía restarle importancia a las demás cosas, claro que el acto de los gemelos estaba cada vez más creíble, incluso el rubio 'rey' se había atrevido a preguntar si realmente había algo entre ellos.

"¡Para nada!" Respondieron al unísono.

Había escándalo por toda la escuela aunque lo más común era escuchar a alguna de las chicas hablar sobre sus bañadores, prendas de Praga, exposiciones en Paris y cosas por el estilo.

"¡HARUHI NO IRA!" Se escuchó a Tamaki gritar mientras corría seguido de una tétrica aura azul.

'Menos mal…' Pensó Hikaru el escuchar la noticia –claro que todos la escucharon por semejante estruendo. No era que él tuviera algo en contra de la chica, de hecho le agradaba y habría sido un gran placer molestarla todo el susodicho viaje, sin embargo era muy susceptible y podría arruinar sus planes para el viaje.

Finalmente el día llegó, todos los alumnos que quisieran ir y hubiesen sido autorizados subieron a los distintos autobuses –cabe resaltar que el Host Club tenía uno propio para continuar sus actividades durante el viaje- Tamaki utilizando su encanto en las dos chicas que los acompañarían tres largas horas camino a la intemperie, Kaoru y Hikaru sentados, uno al lado del otro, planeando técnicas y víctimas durante su estancia en Ginkakuji, los directivos habían decidido que el templo sería un buen lugar para que sus distinguidos alumnos acampasen.

Luego de las tres largas horas de aburrimiento con gente que tiene temas poco emocionantes y un pequeño acto de los Hitachiin para sus damas, los estudiantes procedieron a instalarse.

"¿Vamos a dormir en el suelo?" Cuestionaron algunos con repulsión, sin embargo la respuesta era simple, los padres habían votado por actividades culturales que enseñaran algo útil a sus hijos, después de todo algún día podrían necesitar valerse por si mismos y que mejor manera de aprender sin perder las comodidades.

"…cómo que cada quién hará su propia comida." Se preguntaron otros aterrados, la mayoría de ellos nunca había siquiera tocado una sartén.

Sin embargo esa sugerencia por parte de Haruhi –la de tener un campamento salvaje semejante al de los plebeyos- fue escuchada por superiores y la decisión se volvió unánime… experiencias, frescas, nuevas y emocionantes para los alumnos de la institución -superior.

"¡Hora de explorar!" Clamaron a unísono los gemelos –vestidos como todos los del club con ropas de campista (pantalones cortos, camisa de manga corta, tenis amplios y un chaleco con suficientes bolsas como para asaltar un supermercado- mientras señalaban un camino de tierra –una vez terminada su casa de campiña-. Kaoru tomó una gran barra de chocolate para comer en el camino.

"¿Quieres Hikaru?" Cuestionó el menor refiriéndose a la golosina.

"No, gracias" Fue la respuesta y siguieron el sendero hasta perderse de vista.

Otro rato pasó con quejas por parte de las demás, las chicas acudían a pedir ayuda a Mori-sempai para construir sus campamentos y otras tantas se sonrojaban al ver lo débil y tierno que se veía Honey intentando levantar su propia casa de campaña.

Mientras en un rincón tras un frondoso árbol…

"Ha-ru-hi…" Musitaba deprimido el rey aún con el aura azul de gran depresión encima.

El pequeño y tierno rubio se dio por vencido y tomando una tarta de su suministro clandestino ilícito se ocultó tras un autobús viendo el regreso de los Hitachiin.

"Te quedó un poco de chocolate en el rostro, Kaoru" Dijo el chico señalando a Hikaru. Kaoru lo volteó a ver y efectivamente había restos del dulce al lado de la boca de su hermano.

"Yo te lo quito" Se ofreció el menor, -Honey los había confundido, aunque era lógico siendo que Kaoru era quien había comido chocolate…

"Haruhi…" Se volvió a escuchar el triste susurro de Tamaki, los jóvenes del club acudieron a su rescate.

"¡Cierto¿Por qué no vino Haruhi?" Cuestionó Hikaru que siempre era el más interesado en el tema.

"Prefirió ir a casa que disfrutar de mi compañía al aire libre…" Musitó 'el señor' como respuesta.

Los chicos pensaban hacer algo para aliviar la depresión de su compañero pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz del guía.

"¡Reúnanse todos, iremos a cenar en la montaña!" Exclamó y todos se fueron formando a su alrededor para dar inicio a la excursión. "Esta montaña altos poderes espirituales y se dice que si ven el ocaso junto al ser que aman, su relación será intensa y duradera" Dijo el asesor ya que no veía a los jóvenes muy convencidos; y en instantes todos comenzaron a subir –por el sendero, aún no eran tan buenos como para escalar.

"Karu-kun (a Hikaru), Kao-kun (a Kaoru)…" Susurró una chica tras los gemelos y pidió su compañía durante la caminata. Ya que era una actividad del club no les quedó más que aceptar.

* * *

Avanzaron hasta media montaña, el guía indicó que ahí comerían así que sacó equipo de los equipajes que levaba y se unieron en equipos para preparar la merienda –todos ellos traía tartas y galletas ya preparadas y usaban el fuego solo para el agua del té-; una chispa de fuego cayó en el cuello de Kaoru. 

"Ah..." Musitó ya que hubo un pequeño ardor. Hikaru inmediatamente llevó sus labios hacia la zona y besó el lugar.

"Tu no deberías hacer eso, déjame ayudarte…" Susurró el mayor en el oído de su hermano y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para ayudarle a servir el agua.

"¡Aww!" Se escuchaban los chillidos de emoción de las señoritas.

"¡Es el amor de primavera!" Exclamaba Tamaki tomando la mano de una de ellas y besándola, al parecer su humar había mejorado.

"Iré por más ramas para el fuego" Se ofreció Hikaru poniéndose de pie –más para espantar el frío que por el hecho de que faltara calentar algo.

"Déjame ayudarte…" Pidió su hermano tomando su mano y mirándole nostálgico en su típica posición de _'uke';_ no hubo necesidad de que asintiera.

Los gemelos comenzaron a andar un poco más arriba de dónde se supone estaba permitido.

"¿Crees que esté bien, Hikaru?" Comentó el menor aún tomado de la mano de su hermano y sin previo aviso el suelo que pisaba se sacudió haciendo que uno de sus tobillos se lastimara. "¡Ah!" Exclamó del dolor, pero seguro desde ahí nadie podría escucharlos.

Hikaru giró apresuradamente para alcanzar a atrapar a su hermano antes de que este cayera debido a la lesión en su pie.

"¿Estas bien, Kaoru?" Cuestionó Hitachiin abrazando a su hermano tan delicadamente como su de una taza de porcelana fina se tratara, un destello de ternura salió de sus ojos.

"Si…" Susurró cerrando los ojos y aproximando su rostro aún más al de su hermano.

"Menos mal" Dijo el otro iniciando el contacto de sus labios: un delicado y sutil beso. "¿Quieres que vaya por ayuda?" Preguntó Hikaru una vez que el contacto hubiera terminado.

"No, mejor quédate a mi lado…" Pidió el menor aferrándose más al cálido cuerpo que lo acompañaba. Hikaru se sentó recargado a un árbol y acomodó a su hermano sobre sus piernas y sin separar el contacto se mantuvieron unos momentos.

"Te amo, Kaoru" Soltó Hikaru de repente, últimamente sus contactos se habían vuelto más fogosos, incluso se había atrevido ya a robarle más de un beso aunque el suceso podría considerarse incestivo, pero nunca de los jamases había confesado lo que realmente sentía.

El mayor pudo sentir pequeñas gotas de un líquido tibio sobre su brazo.

"Repítelo…" Dijo Kaoru levantando su rostro aún con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. La luz rojiza del crepúsculo le daba una presencia divina que hizo a su hermano no poder más.

"Te amo, Kaoru…" Dijo y volvió a sellar sus labios con los del otro en un beso sagrado que únicamente era visto por el sol antes de ocultarse por ese día; antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo el mayor de los gemelos vio una flor y la acomodó en el cabello de Kaoru. "…una de las primeras flores de primavera"

* * *

Luego de un rato Hikaru se levantó para poder ayudar a su hermano a caminar de vuelta a dónde los demás seguro debían estar ya acabando su merienda.

"¡Volvieron!" Exclamó Honey al verlos llegar y corrió hacia los hermanos. "¿Qué le pasó a Kaoru-kun?" Preguntó viendo cómo el mayor cargaba a su hermano en brazos –así como los novios a las novias luego de la boda, en las películas.

El guía se acercó a ellos y pidió ayuda al mayor de los Hitachiin para sanar la lesión de Kaoru, una vez que estuviera vendada dio la indicación de volver al campamento, todos recogieron sus tendidos –que parecían más de tarde de picnic que de campamento a la intemperie- y comenzaron a andar, después de todo ya había oscurecido.

Llegando al campamento, Hikaru ayudó a Kaoru a entrar en el camión, a quien debido a la lesión lo habían dejado dormir en el interior del autobús. Todos los demás estudiantes se quedaron para contar historias y demás alrededor de una fogata al centro del campamento.

"Hikaru" Kaoru llamó a su gemelo haciendo el ademán de que se acomodara a su lado en la –más que oportuna- cama en el vehículo. "¿Podrías quedarte hasta que duerma? Es que… nunca hemos dormido separados…" Musitó cabizbajo.

El mayor de los gemelos se acostó a su lado cubriéndose con las cobijas y abrazo a su hermano comenzando a besar su cuello.

"kawai…" susurró refiriéndose a lo lindo que se veía Kaoru con su aspecto de niño débil aunque él –Hikaru- más que nadie sabía que su hermano podía ser incluso el más fuerte –tanto sentimental como físicamente-entre los dos.

El menor Hitachiin soltó un pequeño gemido y se giró para quedar de frente a su reflejo –el otro gemelo- y poder besar sus labios apasionadamente.

"Te amo, Hikaru…" Dijo y el mayor pudo claramente entender el significado de esas palabras.

"Yo también a ti…" Respondió antes de posarse sobre Kaoru para poder desprenderse de sus ropas y palpar su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Hikaru paseo sus manos y boca por todo el pecho y vientre del menor propinando suaves caricias y besos que volvían a su hermano loco de placer. "Te amo" Dijo besando los labios de Kaoru y se deshizo de las prendas restantes –de ambos- con gran agilidad.

A Kaoru nunca antes le había dado tanta pena mirar a su hermano desnudo, el sonrojo cubría su rostro por completo.

Hikaru continuó su trabajo llenando de besos la parte baja del vientre de su hermano y descendiendo lentamente hasta su miembro.

El rostro de Kaoru lo pedía, quería ser penetrado por su hermano de una vez por todas.

Hikaru llevó sus manos al glande de su hermano para comenzar a estimularlo abriendo paso luego para introducirlo completamente a su boca. Un gemido más agudo que los anteriores salió de la boca del menor. Los movimientos de Hikaru se volvían rítmicos y no dejó su posición hasta que su hermano se hubo venido en su boca, luego tomó los jugos derramados por el menor entre sus dedos para usarlos como lubricante y los guió hacia su propio recto.

"Hi-…Hi-karu…" Murmuró Kaoru sorprendido.

"Te quiero aquí dentro, Kaoru…" Susurró el otro uniendo sus labios sin dejar el trabajo de sus dedos en el su propio ano. Hikaru se dio vuelta para dejar su orificio frente a su hermano quien empezó a lamerlo y no pudo evitar introducir sus propios dedos intentando palpar la profundidad de su propio gemelo. Finalmente Kaoru sacó sus dedos y comenzó a introducir su pene completamente erecto.

"Ah" Un pequeño jadeo de parte del mayor.

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó Kaoru deteniendo el proceso.

"No, continua, por favor…" Dijo y el menor no se hizo del rogar. Los movimientos dentro de Hikaru iniciaron como lentos vaivenes que rápidamente se convirtieron en rudas embestidas, esa también era una de las partes –la fase salvaje- de Kaoru que le encantaba. El menor se ocupaba de las embestidas al tiempo que con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro de su hermano al compás de sus arremetidas. Un gemido salió de la boca de ambos y culminó hasta que Kaoru se hubiera venido dentro de Hikaru y este último se hubiera vaciado sobre las sábanas.

Hikaru salió lentamente del menor para poder verlo a los ojos y Kaoru no pudo evitar propinar un beso dulce en los labios de su gemelo y luego invitarlo a acurrucarse a su lado, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y satisfechos…

"Te amo…" ...

* * *

La puerta del autobús se abrió de repente, Kyouya había entrado a ver como andaban las cosas…

"Te…" Iba a empezar a hablar el pelinegro pero Hikaru lo detuvo poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca.

"Shh" Susurró y se levantó de su lugar de vigía sentado en la cama al lado de Kaoru. "Lo siento, tuve que esperar a que se quedara dormido" Explicó y se puso de pie para acompañar al sempai. Efectivamente Hikaru esperaba vestido como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dentro de la cama y cubierto por las cobijas estaba Kaoru sonriendo mientras soñaba lo que antes fuera solo un sueño y ahora se había vuelto realidad.

* * *

_ Al parecer con estos gemelos mi inspiración no terminó y decidí publicar otro fanfic. Lo fantástico es que lo acabe en menos de media hora... han de saber como se sienten mis dedos, pero en fin... todo sea por que el destino de los Hitachiin sea estar juntos - "Oh love, sweet love... sweet spring love!..." bueno pues aki quedó. Ya saben, dudas, continuaciones, quejas, sugerencias, agradecimientos y demás en el botoncitó de abajo, just click 'GO'_

_Sayo, sayo nn_


End file.
